Needle
by Azusasan
Summary: Kinda Felix x Sheba. So Jenna has this skirt. This skirt has somehow been sewn to Felix's pants due to said Venus adept's clumsiness. And Sheba, once again, saves the day, but gets injured in the process.


Needle  
  
x * x  
  
DAH. No, I'm not dead. I, um, just prefer original stuffs more than fan stuffs. ^^;; (When was the last time I even played GS2? e_e)  
  
Nonetheless, I feel indebted to you scalligwags, so here's another Felix + Sheba. It's short, but hey. (And also, there's no actual serious 'romance' -- you have to remember, Sheba's only fourteen...)  
  
Not for the weak of heart. XD  
  
x * x  
  
"That was really nice of them." Jenna muttered darkly, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger.  
  
"We know, Jenna." Sheba sighed. How long had they been sitting here?  
  
"Felix, can't you hurry up?" The older girl whined, pawing at her brother's side. Felix ignored her, focused solely on his sewing.  
  
The group had recently come across a large band of wolf-like creatures, and though they were soundly defeated, their clothing had been torn up in the process. While the boys didn't seem to care, Jenna had been utterly distraught at the numerous holes in her skirt. Sheba didn't understand her need for a perfect skirt -- they were warriors for a reason, right? They didn't have time to look pretty... But, of course, Jenna would have to disagree.  
  
It also so happened to be that Jenna could not sew for beans. And though Picard *could* sew, it had always been something easily repairable, like a hole in a uniform, or a small tear in the sails. He wouldn't go near the skirt, with its tiny stitches and feminine designs.  
  
Sheba was able to sew. But she hadn't offered to patch it up right away because Felix had agreed upon working on it. (In other words, his sister blackmailed him.) So now she watched, half-amusedly, as Felix attempted to patch up his sister's skirt.  
  
Jenna had changed into some of her old armor, a robe with a scratchy hem. She sat next to her brother, fidgeting. Thankfully, her sword was on the other side of the fire, and the robe restricted her movements considerably.  
  
"I hate wolves..." Jenna hissed, her arms crossed on her lap.  
  
"Can't you see the good side of them attacking?"  
  
"*What* good side?"  
  
"They were carrying a load of gold -- for what reasons, I really don't know -- and so, you don't really have to worry about your skirt. We can have it hemmed nicely at the next city -- "  
  
"But I'm not walking to and *through* the city with a hole in it!"  
  
Sheba sighed, gently rubbing her temple. Why had she even attempted to reason with Jenna?  
  
To lighten the load on Felix, of course. She averted her brilliant green eyes to the fire crackling before them, glad that the darkness of nighttime and the warmth of the fire hid her slight blush. Heavens knew how long she had liked Felix, but it had only been recently when that had advanced to a serious "like-like" level.  
  
She turned back to watch Felix sew, and noticed something odd. Felix had the skirt resting on his lap as he worked, but...  
  
Wasn't he sewing the skirt to his pants?  
  
Sheba had restrain herself to keep from laughing. Men and their lack of observation...  
  
"Hey, Sheba..." Jenna regarded her a moment, noting the girl's hand was over her mouth. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Um." Her eyes had given it away, she knew. Letting her hand drop, she grinned cattishly. "Felix has been sewing your skirt to his pants for the past half hour."  
  
Jenna gave an outraged squawk as she leaped to her feet. "What do you mean, he's -- "  
  
Felix blinked and pulled at the deep red cloth of Jenna's skirt. It stuck. "Er..."  
  
"Felix!" Jenna yelled exasperatedly, clutching at her hair. "My -- my SKIRT!"  
  
"It's not ruined," Felix mumbled, holding the sewing needle carefully in one hand. "I can -- "  
  
Jenna shrieked and stomped off, occasionally tripping over the hem of her robes as she began her search for something to shred.  
  
"That... didn't go very well." Sheba commented, looking amusedly at the older adept. "Did you have that planned?"  
  
"No, I didn't." Felix sighed, pulling in vain at the skirt attached to his pants. "How did I do this?"  
  
"You sewed it to a pocket." Sheba scooted closer to him, taking the needle from him and expertly undoing the first few stitches. "Really, Felix, I thought you..."  
  
"You can sew?" Felix stared increduously at her, his dark eyes wide. Sheba giggled nervously, glancing downwards. "And you never told me?"  
  
"Er. I can sew... a *little*." At his look, she added, "Well, I had to have done something while I was at Babi's palace..."  
  
"You never told me." He reminded her, his lips set in a frown.  
  
Sheba sighed. "None of you *asked* if I could sew."  
  
"Well, you -- "  
  
"Here, let me just get the skirt off of you first, and then you can lecture me."  
  
Felix grudgingly agreed. Sheba had to keep her smile to herself as she undid the knots he had created while patching up the skirt. After undoing less than half of it, she sighed, prodding at another clump of thread. "We can always cut it, you know."  
  
"It was expensive, and it's the only color that matches the skirt."  
  
"I have to wonder why I travel with you people sometimes..." Sheba muttered to herself, squinting it the dim light as she fought with the needle and thread. In the distance, she heard a yell, and then a vicious war cry...  
  
"Looks like Jenna found Picard..." Felix said quietly. The Lemurian had gone off to fish less than an hour ago, and had yet to return. And now, they began worrying if he *would* ever return, after Jenna crossed him.  
  
"Seems so," Sheba shrugged, struggling with the needle, which had speared itself on a knot, and refused to come out. "Felix... You really should've asked me if I could sew."  
  
"You could've offered." He said, pouting. "Then I could've spared my poor fingers."  
  
The Jupiter adept rolled her eyes. "You *could've* worn your gloves."  
  
"But they're too bulky to do intricate work like this." Felix sighed, gesturing to the skirt attached to his pants.  
  
"Intricate?" Sheba said in mock surprise. "This is intricate?"  
  
"Sheba..." Felix said warningly, a dark eyebrow arching upwards. The girl gave a one-shouldered shrug, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she bent forward to continue her work.  
  
They fell into companionable silence shortly afterwards. Occasionally, there would be a strangled yell in the distance, but it was paid no heed by the two adepts around the fire.  
  
When a bush nearby rustled, Felix bolted to his feet, forgetting about the young girl attending to the skirt. Sheba shrieked as she fell roughly to her knees, the needle jabbing into the skin of her right index finger.  
  
"It was just a squirrel..." Felix muttered, slowly detaching his hands from the hilt of his sword. He started when there was a sharp slap across his shin.  
  
"Very *brave* of you, Felix." Sheba coughed, hauling herself up to a crouching position. They must have made a peculiar sight -- a girl on bended knee with needle poking out of one finger, and a thread connecting her to a tall, gangly-looking man with a dark red skirt sewed onto one pant leg. "Go out and slay the squirrel, why don't you?"  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled, sitting back down slowly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Does this *look* okay?" She shoved her finger in his face, and he grimaced, hesitantly taking ahold of her wrist to inspect it.  
  
"It looks painful."  
  
"Painful? It's more than painful! It burns!" Sheba cried, fisting her other hand.  
  
"I'm going to pull it out."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
With a short, quick motion, Felix yanked the needle from her finger. Sheba howled in agony for a few moments, hugging the injured body part to her chest.  
  
"It couldn't have been *that* bad..." Felix blinked, glancing at the needle. (He only received a scream in response.) There was only a small spot of blood on the tip. He pulled out a handerkerchief from one of his numerous pockets and cleaned it off.  
  
"The pain! The pain!" Sheba was repeating the two words like a chant, possibly in hopes to alleviate said pain. It didn't seem to be working, however. Felix grabbed her by the shoulders to still her momentarily.  
  
"Let me heal it, Sheba."  
  
The Jupiter adept glared at him ferociously with her jade green eyes. "What if I want to wallow in my pit of despair for a little longer?"  
  
"Um, no." Pulling the injured hand towards himself, Felix mumbled a soft "Cure" under his breath, running his own fingers over the damaged one. They lingered. Sheba blushed at the attention he was giving her -- but hey, he'd injured her, so it was only appropiate.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Sheba managed to utter thanks. She resumed her dangerous task quietly and without any more (melo)drama. A short time later, she had succeeded in removing the skirt. She had only begun re- stitching it (Well away from her own robes) when there was a crash from the direction in the forest.  
  
"Another squirrel?" Sheba asked of Felix dryly.  
  
Felix had only risen to his feet a second time when Picard stumbled out, his hands bound behind him with fishing wire.  
  
And Felix had only opened his mouth to question him when Jenna stomped onto the scene, a spear in one hand.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Felix questioned warily of his sister, eyeing the weapon.  
  
"Picard had it." She said casually, prodding the twitching Lemurian lying flat on the ground with the flat of the spear.  
  
The Venus adept sighed, returning to his seat. "Maybe it was a good thing I sewed the skirt onto my pants..."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Sheba raised an eyebrow, staring at him out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"It's better than being abused by Jenna."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
"Speaking of the skirt, I'm almost done with it." Sheba raised it to allow Jenna a good look at the repaired seams, and the Mars adept nodded in approval.  
  
"We're such a dysfunctional group..." Felix sighed pitifully.  
  
"That we are." Sheba agreed without looking up from her work.  
  
"Should I take that as offense?" Picard queried from his uncomfortable spot on the ground.  
  
"You're the strangest," Felix said off-handedly.  
  
"But then again, anyone who gets prodded with a spear by Jenna tends to be strange, right?" Sheba grinned.  
  
The Venus and the Jupiter adept shared knowing smiles before bursting out into laughter.  
  
"I think my end of the deal is going fine." Jenna said secretively to Picard, who had managed to inch up next to her.  
  
"You women drive such hard bargains..." He said tiredly.  
  
x * x  
  
END  
  
x * x  
  
Sigh. e__e Not too bad after such a long dead-time, right?  
  
Let's also assume they lost Kraden somehwere. :D Too bad that doesn't happen EVER in the game...  
  
....::Headdesk:: 


End file.
